The proposed invention relates to electrical submersible pumps used for hydrocarbons production from oil wells. Pump construction includes a stack of stages placed inside housing. Each stage includes stationary diffuser and rotating impeller. Abrasive solids are present in the production flow in forms of formation rock or proppant grains. Formation solids average concentration in the production flow is 200 mg/liter. In case of heavy oil production this number can be even much higher. Proppant flow back grains concentration in the production flow can reach concentrations as high as 1 g/liter right after fracturing. Production flow speed inside the pump stage for most applications is around 15 m/sec. This high speed causes the stage geometry erosion wear. Solids being trapped inside the stage small gaps between spinning and stationary components cause the stage material abrasion wear as well. As a result pump efficiency is decreasing. Stages wear also leads to the increase of journal bearings dynamic loads. Accelerated radial bearings wear causes pump premature failure.
There are several known technical solutions (analogs) in existence. One of these patents proposes the implementation of iron and boride carbides layers through stage flow area (U.S. Pat. No. 19,830,120). Carbide/boride layers are wear resistant materials. The disadvantage of this technology is surface roughness increase. Consequentially the stage hydraulic characteristics (head and efficiency) are reduced. Diffusion coating technology with wear resistant materials can be used as well. However, due to the limited coating thickness (for diffusion process) eventually it will be worn out with time exposing the base material.
The closest technical solution (prototype 1) to the proposed is a turbodrill stage being described in Russian patent Ns 2244090. Turbodrill is a hydraulic machine used for well drilling. Turbodrill construction comprises a stack of axial type stages (rotor plus stator). Stack of rotors is retained on turbodrill shaft and stator stack is retained inside housing. Working fluid circulated from the surface spins the turbodrill shaft with bit attached. According to this patent the turbodrill stage flow area is fabricated from ceramic using the injection molding process. Flow area is retained to metal hub and outside ring through press fit connection. The presented construction of turbodrill stage is wear resistant and maintains good operation characteristics for a long time. Stage disadvantage is the technological complexity of the complete flow area molding from ceramic material.
The above mentioned disadvantage has been resolved in the construction of turbodrill stage proposed by Russian company “Techbur” (prototype 2) In this design the stage flow area is constructed of separate ceramic segments. Each segment consists of a blade and attached surface. Special filler (epoxy type glue) is used for segments connection to each other and press fit ring retains all segments around the hub. Filler is used as well for gaps filling between the blades. Separate segments manufacturing is much easier process. Filler erosion wear in blade gaps is this construction disadvantage. As a result the stage operational parameters are going to be reduced once the filler starts wearing out. The goal of the proposed invention is pump stage operational life increase by enhancement of stage abrasion and erosion wear properties. The indicated goal is achieved by constructing the flow area of a submersible pump stage from separate segments manufactured from wear resistant material. Segments are retained in the stage construction through compression fit rings.